Broken
by linkpika
Summary: Marceline's childhood was never really a pretty one, and she doesn't like talking about it much either. When a mysterious hooded stranger is seen bothering her about it, Finn is determined to find out what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

I sat silently on the swing set, watching the children that chased each other on the field. There wasn't much to the playground, but it always seemed to make the kids happy just to run around. It seemed so pointless, that even I wanted to join in.

I pushed my hair aside and sagged a bit on the seat. No one would play with me though. Even though I didn't know they knew I was different somehow from the way their parents reacted towards me. I heard the whispers. I knew the gossip that went around.

Every time I would ask my mother about it, she would shush me with her sad eyes. I didn't want to bother her much anyway, from her state. She was down with some kind of disease, from the time my father had left. I had never even met the guy and I might have been only twelve, but I figured he was some kind of jerk to leave a pregnant women and a child on their own.

She rarely left the bed and would often stare off into the distance. The doctor said it was a kind of depression she was in and that she'd recover soon, but she never really got out of it. Sometimes I wish she would talk about anything, or me at least show me she cared. The only closest moment I had was when the government officials had offered to have me cared for in a sheltered home. I originally had wanted to go. I had always thought the reason my mother was like this all these years was because, I reminded her too much of my dad. I was glad to know she really liked me to a certain extent at least.

My mom is dead. She collapsed around my thirteenths birthday. I had just received a banged up teddy bear that had uneven stitches that barely even held the stuffing in. Why she hadn't given it to me as a child, I'll never know. I know I'm too old to have these kinds of toys, but I swallowed back my tears and hugged her hard. I loved it. I really did.

After just a couple days, she was gone. The doctor said she had experienced a heart attack. I kept thinking it was some kind of joke, since even though my mother had always acted lifeless, I couldn't imagine her dead. The town people didn't even like me anyway. I really wanted to believe like that, but in my heart I knew she was gone. I'm really alone now.

My mother never had a funeral. They buried into a random field and marked a couple numbers onto it. I go to her grave everyday. The kids make fun of me for it, but they never get too close. I bite anyone who goes into my territory now.

I'm fifteen. It turns out my dad is some supreme demon Nightosphere leader, and he wanted me to lived with him. You think I would be happy for finding out where he finally was all these years, but it was the exact opposite. I hated him. He could have been around all these years to at least help my mom or me out, but he chose to spend his whole time loafing around in some other world. I hated his guts.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. "Just because you're my father doesn't mean I should love you!"

"Marceline!" he snapped angrily. "Listen to me. You're half demon and the other part is human. If you don't come with me right now, you'll be turn soon."

"Into what," I spat. "Anything would be better than spending time with a nobody who was away my whole life."

He didn't say anything after that. I panted heavily after the latest accusation and wiped at the hot tears that came down.

"I didn't want to do this," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Before I could think of what he meant, I felt a hand tugging at my leg and realized I was being sucked down a giant dark portal. I struggled with everything I had, but only sunk down further. God, get me out of this hell, was the last thing I thought. It was only later I thought this was strange, because I didn't even believe in praying.

It's been two years. My dad is finally going to let me out into the real world again. He is forcing me to go with him though, just in case I lose control or something. I don't mind. He and I are on a neutral relationship now. The only thing I was going to take was an axe he'd given me. He had called it the family heirloom, one of our biggest prides. I was definitely going to find a way to change into something, to get him back. He opened a portal up and I felt myself be pushed upwards.

The air was fresh and cool against my face. It was nighttime so my skin didn't totally burn off to sunlight or anything. It was the exact same place, where I had first entered hell. Despite myself, I grinned and broke into a run, preparing to fly off. I had been through a lot of change in the two years. Goodbye, Nightosphere. I won't miss you.

Okay that it. I'm not sure if I should continue this or not though. Gimmie some suggestions. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The years passed with the same dullness. The friends I made were all immortal, since I was too afraid of any other. They would just die out anyway. That's why I wasn't really sure why I stayed with that Finn human guy. You could say it was just because I hadn't known a human for a while, and that's what I thought too. I figured he would just be like my new chew toy, the one that got boring to work with after a while, but the interest stayed. There was just that arrogance and spark that made me stay.

"Marceline? You still with us, man?"

I gave a couple short rapid blinks and gave a wide grin. "Peachy," I laughed and winked.

Finn pumped his fist in the air and puffed out his cheeks. It looked like he was trying puff air into a balloon and was running short of breath. His cheeks turned pink and it was obvious he was concentrating on something.

"Um, Finn, are you all right?" I raised my eyebrow and waved my hands in front of him.

Jake laughed repeatedly for a couple seconds and said," A couple more seconds and he'll pop."

As if on cue, he coughed and fell eagle spread on the floor. "How many seconds was that?"

"Thirty-two bro," Jake replied.

I sneaked a smile. Finn was just like the stereotyped guys; showing off and pulling stupid stunts. One of the reasons I hung out around him so much. His little stunts never failed to amuse me.

We were at the opening of the gloomy forest; we'd been traveling through. There were only a few more fences to climb, and we'd be at the labyrinth he had heard so much about. It was my fault really, for telling him so much about it. I had it explored it many times in my younger years, retelling about all my near death experiences must have really set him off.

The fences had greatly rusted over the years, and I could have easily broken it to make the path easier, but it reminded me too much of my mom's graveyard. Dark and depressing.

I waited patiently for Finn to climb over, while Jake and I had just stepped over easily. Letting go as soon as he reached the other top half, he bounced on the ground and panted.

"Already tired out, wuss?" I teased. Knowing that would bring back his energy, I continued, "Maybe we should turn back."

To prove my point, he jumped on his feet and shouted," I ain't falling for your trash, lady. We're going if it kills me."

I laughed and brushed the hair from my eyes. After a while Finn quieted down and the field turned silent as stone. It had that kind of effect on people and animals. As dreary as the atmosphere was, it either calmed or warded off them. I knew a couple refugees that used to even live here when the Mushroom War was at its peak. I didn't know what exactly happened afterwards. They just seemed to disappear without a trace.

I quickened my pace and scanned for the thorns and bushes that marked the opening. Where even the temperature grew lower and everything seemed to connect with the granite cliff that blocked the valley from seeing eyes.

"Marceline?"

I tore my face away from the surroundings and raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Is that it?" Finn pointed at the large bluff.

It looked exactly like I had remembered, solid as rock. I was a bit embarrassed that he had spotted before me, considering he had never been here, but quickly ignored the feeling.

"That's it." I nodded my head and playfully tugged at his hat. "Look whose learning fast."

Finn smiled and tugged his hat down. He waved his hand dismissively at my comment and yelled, "Last one inside is a rotten glob!"

"You mean egg," I corrected.

"What?"

"The expression is a rotten egg."

When I was still brought a blank face, I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. I nearly forgot what time period I was in. Instead of correcting myself and risk looking like a fool, I tossed my hair back and bounded into the thick bushes. A couple of thorns raked at my skin, knowing it would heal as soon as it was cut.

It was easy to tell the valley had broken down. The boulders had crumbled into a point that a couple wrong steps could lead you sliding down in frenzy.

Knowing Finn would have been in worse danger of it, I stopped and turned around expectantly for the boy. It wasn't long before I heard a few grunts, and a skidding noise. I reached my arm out and reached blindly out. Grabbing his shirt, I grinned and jumped downwards. It was a dangerous move for Finn, considering I could of dropped him, but hey, what's life without a little excitement?

I managed to land on my feet without damaging any part of his body, but still scaring the shit out of him, of course not showing it. Finn wobbled on his steps a bit and looked as if he was going to hurl.

"Never. Do. That. Again."

I held my hands up in surrender and smirked. Since it was night, and the moonlight or stars were already being blocked out by the thick trees, it was completely too dark for even me to see. I waited for my vision to adjust to the faint objects beginning to form. Next to me, Finn twitched impatiently and tensed as if he was going to sprint off. Knowing the hyper active kid he was, even if he was seventeen now, I grabbed his arm to silence him.

Calming down a bit, he sat on the bare ground and did whatever. It was hard to think he had grown but so fast during all this time though. Each year was as long as a week to me, and I was surprised to find him as tall as me one day. It was only a reminder that he was going to die someday though. Feeling more melancholy than ever at the thought, I shook my head and concentrated on staring straight ahead.

After a few more minutes of waiting, I made a motion for Finn and Jake to move forward. Following my movements, I reached out my hand to feel for a wall, and followed the path from there.

"This is whack man, I can't see or hear anything," Jake complained finally.

"Quiet," I hissed, " or I'll shut you up myself." Knowing it would scare him, I went to him and went right in his face."

"Uh, uh, uh."

"Didn't think so," I said. I was probably being crazy, but if my memory had served correctly, a panther monster stalked around here. If memory served correctly, he enjoyed ripping his prey to shreds.

"Marceline, when's the adventuring going to start?"

Without looking, I knew the voice belonged to Finn. "It's not about fighting off monsters," I said slowly, "You have to be clever enough to get out of this thing and still be alive."

"Let's split up then."  
>I gave a light laugh, since his voice was so carefree; I hadn't thought he really meant it. Next thing I know, he gave a loud whoop and the quick pattering of footsteps followed. I cursed and spun around. He was gone just like he had never been there. Groaning loudly, I ran around area desperately, swearing all the while. If he was alive, wouldn't I have at least heard something? It reassured me a bit that Jake had probably gone with him, but there was always a chance he didn't. Where the hell was he?<p>

"Finn!" I called out. "Jake!" I whirled to a soft set of thumps and nearly hiss at whoever it was.

"Tsk, tsk temper temper," I heard. "And you were such a quiet girl back then."

I flinched back in surprise; glad it was dark enough to not see my movements. The voice was sickly sweet and odd enough, tempting enough to listen to. "Whose there," I growled.

There was a moment of shuffling and then silence.

"I know, let's play a little game. It's called hide and seek. Find me and you win. If you can't, you lose."

I bit my tongue and tried to focus on the dark figure. What the hell was he talking about?

"I suppose you're confused. Don't worry. I love you enough, Marceline."

I shivered at the tone. It sounded like someone, I knew, and yet I didn't. I had every and no idea who the speaker was. There wasn't a single sound afterwards and I almost sat down and collapsed.

I must have sat like that for a while because when a low light came up, I almost did take a bite at the victim. He jumps back, flinging his sword in the air.

My fear and anxiety twisted into hot anger. "Where were you? You were supposed to be following me!"

"I beat every monster around here," he announced triumphantly. "It was awesome."

"Nah," joined Jake, " he would have died without my help."

I hid my face with my hair, trying to hide my emotions and what just happened. I cross my arms and stare down at the now lighted floor. At least he and Jake had thought to make a torch using a dead branch; otherwise they would have had complete darkness.

"Marceline?"

I felt a warm hand brush a couple strands of hair and I looked down embarrassed.

"Are you alright? You look a little pink for an immortal."

I hardened my face and looked straight into his eyes coldly. "I'm fine and I don't need a human's help anyway."

I knew it was mean to say something like that. I knew it made me sound like a heartless vampire and maybe I was. I pushed my feelings away; my mind was already racing enough that it was hard to think and having someone look at me like he did was pushing my limit.

Even if it was a prank pulled by one of my friends, and most likely it was, I didn't care. I just wanted to get home and think. Damn, whoever did it was going to get in a hell of trouble.

Looking angrily at him I spat out, "And to answer your question, I don't care about anyone so you shouldn't either.

Ignoring his shocked look, I jumped up and felt the air bounce me off. I leaving and there was no one to stop me. He could get lost for all I cared.

Okay, that's it. Sorry if it takes a while for me to update, since I'm only 12 and there's school too so yeah. Reviews and critiscms are welcome. . I honestly don't care how crappy the story is so…bye!


	3. Chapter 3

"Be more quiet, you'll wake the pixies up."

_ Ha. Those little things are harder to shake then planting bombs on the other side of the planet._

"I only stepped on a twig, relax."

_Translation: I might have caused as much noise as five cannons going at once, but its not like you could do any better._

"You guys stop fighting or all this planning would have been for nothing."

_Yeah, taking a couple seconds to deciding to do something isn't exactly planning. _

I really should have stopped hanging out with these guys centuries ago. One minute I was blaming Wendy, Booboo, and Georgy for the incident last night, and they manage to change the subject into mining explosions under pixies so we could watch them run around. Those little idiots. They didn't even give a shit for what had happened and ended up concluding I was still the whiny brat I was years ago, and me wanting to keep my image shut my mouth.

I should have just left them to say their stupid things and go fool around. Anything would have been better than enduring this. It was bad enough I had been so rude to Finn. I should have been spending time with his instead of these players.

I slumped even lower than I was before and pulled slowly at the string I was attaching to trigger the mine. Once I would have thought it was funny to see terrified pixies run around, but it just seemed to make me feel like a more of a jerk. All I had ever done in my life was pull people back.

"Could you do the digging for me, Geogre," I hear Wendy call.

"Aw girl, you make me do everything," he complained back.

"That's cause you're my sweetie," she said.

Ugh. Her voice is as sickly sweet as honey. Lately I noticed they'd been hanging around each other like they were glued together. I had never really noticed before, but the evidence was there that they'd been doing it for a while. I guess that's what happens when a couple of teenagers die. They still have those hormones to do something with each other. One of the worst things about dying. You can't change no matter long you've stretched from your original life.

It was just like that with Wendy and Geogre. I guess they had died without actually being a couple, and that was why they were stuck flirting with each other. It was never going to be a real thing between the two of them. Only a game where neither of them would get out of it.

"After this we can ransack the candy kingdom and pick some of them lollipops from the trees," Booboo suggested.

It wasn't a bad idea really. They probably hadn't had candy or anything like that for a while, considering they were stuck in Nightosphere unless I would invite them over. At least some lollipops were red, so I would get a treat out of it too.

"Sure whatever pops your bubble," Geogre said absent-mindedly.

After a few more minutes of getting all the tomatoes planted in the ground. I was finally finished with my part of the field. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and floated up along with the rest of the gang.

"Here it comes," Wendy giggled. " Go wake em' up now, Booboo."

Like the dog he was, he puffed himself up and I covered my ears knowing what would come next. It was like a fire alarm, loud and shrill. I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue from the bitter words that were about to pop out.

Meanwhile, everything seems frozen down there until the first pixie yawned. The rest of them followed like a storm. The tomatoes are flying all over the place, splattering pixies and blocking their view of things. Around and around they screamed some foreign language and even battled one another. I guess they thought someone from their own group had managed to do this. Yeah, not even half the truth. Around all the chaos they had failed to note Booboo, Wendy, and Geogry laughing their asses off as usual.

Maybe once I might have loved this but this time I didn't even blink. I hated myself for being like this.

"Hey Marceline, why the silent treatment? You want some kind of treat or something?"

I blinked a couple times. They hadn't talked to me for the whole time we were here. At least they cared enough to notice. Booboo was one of the nicer ones even if he was an idiot. It almost made me want to just hug the ghost and spill everything. Almost. "Nah, I'm just moody cause we're doing something lame like this."

"Ah, poor Marceline is bored," Wendy taunted. "Guess you being the Queen of Vampires and all has gotten you soft."

Suddenly I'm furious, that with them ignoring what had happened to me last night, and they have the nerve to make fun of me. That pranking some stupid winged insects is more important. My face starts burning and without thinking I clench my fist and aim it straight towards her. I hear a warning shout from Geogry as Wendy falls. I am suddenly aware of being stared at by all three of them.

"What the hell is your problem," Geogre finally spits out. The disgust is clear in his voice and I get the feeling I won't be seeing them around anymore.

PLEASE READ! Okay that wraps up that chapter. Sorry it wasn't as good as the other one, heh heh. One more thing. I know most of you people won't actually rate or review so I have decided to bribe you. ;) The last person to comment on this story will get the chance to suggest any kind of idea or characters you want for me to write off. The contest will end at November 9, 2011. I won't mind how ridiculous the idea is, cause I'll still do it. Aren't you glad you read this far now? BYE! And remember I am open to anything at all!


	4. Chapter 4

_Author/Me: Okay, just in case any of you were wondering how Marceline could punch Wendy, since vampires can't beat ghosts. Well remember in Heat Signature when she was able to kick them? Yeah, so I hope that clears some stuff up. What no suggestions with the story thing? All right. Heh heh _

As I whipped around Ooo, I wipe frantically for tears that weren't there and probably would never come. I still did it though. Just in case. I had ruined everything. If anyone had even like hanging around me, it all disappeared when I destroyed everything with everyone around me. What will happen now? I wasn't really upset about losing their friendship. In fact maybe I was a little glad they were gone. I was really scared they were going to do whatever they could to break me in anyway possible. I knew ghosts could beat vampires anytime they wanted to. Even if I had been a friend for a couple centuries with them, they would get me back. It was against their kind of nature to not get in your face.

Finally zipping one last time around, I sped back to my house and jump into my bed. I had seen several night creatures staring at me in shock, but I'm gone before they even thought twice about it.

I should have just stayed and played around with them. I could have just had just as much of fun as they did and dismiss any bad thoughts that would come to mind. I could of done any one of those things, and instead I lost control.

For the first hour, I expected something to come knocking on my door, but nothing happened. Maybe they were planning something. Even if it wasn't like them, they would do anything to get me back, right?

I slammed my head against the pillow and let out a slow sigh. Whatever. It wasn't like I had anything to lose now. Slowly I relax and my eyelids close.

_Thud._ The sound of a knock wakes me. It's still dark outside, so I probably hadn't been asleep for too long. _Thud. Thud._ Could Wendy and the others really be hunting me down? I turned my head towards the door and waited soundlessly.

"Marceline?"

A sigh of relief leaves me. It's not them or anything like that. Still it's suspicious enough he of all would be visiting me. I hovered towards the entry and opened it.

"Hello Jake."

He eyed me nervously and gave a shaky, "Can I come in?"

Wordlessly, I moved out of the way and let him sit. There was an awkward silence, and he shifted around restlessly, finally settling on the couch. Huh. Still scared from head to tail of me. After all these years. I guess it was partially my fault since I'd never passed the chance to get him.

"So you still haven't changed the couch?" he joked nervously.

I crossed my arms and let out a half smile. "I pranked you guys pretty hard back then, didn't I?"

He gave a little laugh and glanced at me nervously. "It was actually pretty cool till the ghosts started beating us up."

"Yah." Talking about them somehow ticked me off in a way and I crossed my arms. "Cut the chase. Why are you here?"

Jake looked up at the ceiling and sucked in his breath. He was afraid of was he was going to say next was going to offend me. Great. Lectures probably, if he was even brave enough. Probably about me being a brat or something. That was usually it.

In a shaky breath he began, " Finn is really confused why you snapped at him the other day. He's trying to act mad but he's really worried. I know he wants to talk to you, but he's too proud sometimes. Something happened back there."

I paused at him. Amazing. He just read me like a book. I gave a long stroke at my hair and pressed my lips together. Time to let it all out.

"Just a personal prank about my childhood," I sighed. "A couple of friends thought it would be funny to do it." Of course there was also a chance that wasn't true.

Jake nodded slowly as if he understood. Chuckling he said," Don't worry. You're not the only one like this. When I was little my brother and I got into a fight. He ended up in a coma from my punching him too hard, but I ended up thinking for a couple years that I had killed him."

A snort of laughter escaped me and I grinned. "Ha. You should have seen my dad's reaction when he found out I turned the family's ax into a bass. He was so mad I'd done something shameful like that." I rolled my eyes and found myself floating on the couch next to him. "Gosh this seat is pretty uncomfortable," I complained.

Jake let out a guffaw. A big one this time. Then I realize the weirdest thing. This is one of the few rare times I had told a story from when I was little. And this one was going out to the dog.

"Still." His face turned serious again. "You should apologize to Finn or something. Let him know you are all right. He cares about you Marceline, whether you want to admit it or not."

There we were back to that subject again. I hated emotionally exhausting things and Jake was only making it worse. "Listen," I grumbled. "I've never really known how to deal with people. I never spent much time with them and I guess it can really hurt me in the long shot. Apologizing? It's not something I've done much."

"Then do it now."

There's real hardness in his voice and I'm slightly surprised at it. The carefree cowardly little dog I had known for so long, was telling _me_ what to do. Though if it was either Finn's sake or mine he was going at, I couldn't help but feel bitter.

"I doubt it would effect him much," I said dryly. "Isn't he obsessed about his little Bonnibel? I doubt counting me out of his life will do much."

"Marceline! You know that's not true. Stop acting like a little girl and step up. You're one thing Princess Bubblegum isn't. You're a queen so start acting like it."

"Lay off," I retorted. "We all know he's going to end up with her. The hero and the damsel, right?" Even if I would never admit it, the words that were coming out of me were true. I had never even considered having feelings for Finn until now but everything I was saying hinted it. So how come I never had any idea of this before?

And Jake must of realized it too because when he speaks, his voice is gentle. "That was four years ago. Believe me. Finn has changed a lot more than you think. Even if it isn't obvious."

And just like that he stands up and leaves. I sat on the couch for next hours wondering about what he had said. How Finn had changed. Finally making up my decision, I stand up and take a deep breath. I had some loose ends I needed to tie up now.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. So I'm not always the one to apologize. I never was and it was always the other way around, so who am I to argue? Even if I were the wrong, each time I brought myself to it, I would feel a sense of betrayal to myself. It was ridiculous. It's not I was hurting some sort of expectation for myself in doing this. Right?

I was determined to make our next conversation right, but still. No matter how many fake smiles, hand gestures, or even words that came out it wasn't enough. Even if I had spent all my thousand years trying to come up with a solution it wouldn't be enough.

"Oh, fuck off!" I screamed to no one in particular.

I clapped my hands to my mouth, but it was still out. At least no one would hear it and if they did, big deal. Marceline the Vampire Queen was having one of her famous tantrums where she tears her out and kicks anything in her way.

Finn…how much exactly has he changed? With the years passing like days, it's not like you can exactly keep track of everything. It didn't seem so long ago, when he and I teamed up to get Bonnibel to go with to the movies. We had gotten so far to even put wolves in her bedroom; although I knew her well enough she would hate it.

The thought made me smile slightly. Maybe I had done it because I didn't like her or maybe it was so she wouldn't go out with Finn. I threw my head back and peered at moon. Whenever I was stuck on something, I would look at it as if it would give me some answers. And for the first time in a while, I have a plan. A plan that isn't motivated by pride or anything else like usual.

I swallowed my pride and flew straight up in the air. The Rock Candy Mountains could even be seen far from the woods. I just have to go in that direction until I meet the red pathway. I have to be careful when I get there though. There are these two statues that are the "Guardian of Royal Promise" that scream like banshees if they see you trying to get in unauthorized. I get them to quiet down pretty fast, but not until a couple squeaks are out. I already have enough on my hands, and I don't need a bunch of Candy People to spread rumors about me entering their castle.

The closer I am to the Candy Kingdom, the more I pause to listen for some noise. I don't see any unwanted creatures scurrying around, but I guess the closer you get to the castle, the less likely nocturnal or anything deemed creepy would hang around here. Including me.

When I first get there, it's the scent that nearly knocks me off. It's so sugary sweet, it's a wonder how Jake or Finn could stand that place. I bent by a gumdrop and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

I'm close enough to see the two guardians are blowing bubbles as usual. They look gentle from a distance, but it the size that shocks me. One punch, and I'd get blown of my feet. The darkness made the entire kingdom look purple and to my surprise, I liked it.

Taking a moment to get a hold of my surroundings, I frowned. A rainbow stretches behind a pink tree that grew on top of the Candy Kingdom's roof. It hadn't even rained in the past couple weeks. I shook my head. Whatever. I'm here for advice, not for a vacation. Besides. Some times things are better left unsaid.

There! The guardians were looking away to blow another meaningless bubble. I charge forward and went straight through the opening. They really should keep this place locked better. I did have a hazy memory of when things were a lot grayer and gloomier. It was stronger than it was now. Maybe that was the time Bonnibel's parents were ruling. After they died or at least gave up their position, she must brightened things up.

The hallways were lit orange from the candlelights. Fair enough. The whole place was like a ghost town. God, shouldn't they be candy guards or something? Sheesh. Bonnibel was a complete wuss. Any assassin that came would easily overpower her. She should be glad I'm not one. I smirked and finally reached her bedroom. I pushed open the door. To my relief it didn't make any creaking noises. I peeked inside and saw her brushing her hair by a mirror.

Oh man. Her room was entirely pink, even the cabinets and her bed. Seriously. I drink color red and this is pretty much washing out my entire taste for it. It even had a couple of hearts plastered to the wall.

I took a deep breath to control my nerves. I was a coward; there was no way around that. I was scared to chat with her. After all these years I show up at her door, wanting to talk about Finn and not the fight we had long ago. I tugged at my dress and knocked on the door.

"Bonnibel? I need to chat."

"Peppermint Butler?"

She whipped around, and I peaked my head through the crack on the door. "It's me. Marceline. Can I come in?"

The look of shock on her face is slightly comical and I do my best not to laugh.

"Marceline? What in the world are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes slightly and I shrugged innocently.

I floated inside her room and bit the insides of my mouth.

"I want to talk…it's about Finn."

It's like I said the magic words. All the suspicion she showed earlier was gone. Her face softened and she patted the bench next to her.

"Sit down. I'm all ears."

I hesitated slightly and shook my head. "No thanks. I kind of, um float."

If it offended her, she didn't show it. Bonnibel nodded and said," So what do you want to chat about? What's so important, you swallowed your pride and came to me. Me of all people."

"You see about a week ago, I kind of yelled at Finn. I offended him really badly and I'm not sure how to apologize."

To my surprise she doubled over and chuckled. "I'm sorry," she gasped in between breaths, "It's just that Marceline the Vampire wanting to apologize to a simple human. It just seems really crazy to me."

I scowled and sneered bitterly," Hey! I'm not the one who kisses boys on the lips then says we're just friends! What's that name Finn calls you? Peebles? Well lay off, _Peebles_!"

I took a moment to steady my breathing and looked up. Instead of getting an angry reaction as I'd expected, she sighed and closed her eyes. We sat in silence for a couple of moments. I shifted uncomfortably, and wondered about just leaving. I'd obviously just screwed up.

When she spoke though, her voice was just tired. "Listen Marceline. Finn and I? We're just friends, I can give you that. It's just that I've always been five years older unless you count the time I turned thirteen. Other than that? Nothing. The problem is, he doesn't have the experience like I do. It's like facing someone who never seems to grow up. It's always like I'm the one who has to take care of him, you know?"

Before I can protest at her reason, she holds her hand and I grow quiet.

"It's different for you, Marceline. Being the vampire queen? Whole different story. You stay the same age and you'll always be that way, unless you die or turn back human. To you, Finn must be growing up at a ridiculous rate. The change he's going through is more apparent to you than any other person. While I'm stuck with a goofy boy that never seems to grow up."

I fiddled with my fingers nervously and looked down to try and clear my head. In truth, I had never even though about it that way. It had always been to me that Bonnibel was simply taking advantage of him. Teasing him. I don't know what to think anymore about what's right, and what's wrong. Suddenly I'm worried that I was jealous about nothing.

"Now I know what your thinking," Bonnibel added sullenly," Why go to the bother of flirting with Finn? Even going so far to kiss him. I do _like_ him. I can't get away from that. The problem is, I'm stuck ruling this kingdom. I can't afford to waste my time with a silly little boy."

I nodded slowly and felt my cheeks burn at the thought. It was the same reason that had declared us rivals in the past. After she had become full time ruler, we had stopped hanging around with each other as much. I was mad she was spending more time at her castle than with her best friend. One day I had enough and just left.

"Does-does Finn still like…have a crush on you?"

It's quiet again, and Bonnibel looks up at the ceiling. The silence is nearly unbearable and I know this is overused, but you could hear a pin drop. Finally she looks down and though her smile is faint but somehow obvious at the same time.

"It's you that's going to change that." And I think she knows exactly how I feel about everything.

I bowed my head and said," Thank you…Princess Bubblegum."

Her eyebrows nearly reach the top of her head, but she still laughed. "Boy never though I'd hear you say that again."

I grinned cockily at her and replied," Well don't think you're every going to hear that from me again, Bonnibel."

This sent us both in loud giggles and I realize the impossible has happened. She of all people has cheered me up.

"Anyway, you should get going now," she said in between breaths. "The sun is about to rise and I think you have some apologizing to do." Her eyes danced in merriment and I flash a smile back.

"Is that how long it's been?" I stared out the window and indeed an orange layer rose in the sky.

She went to one of her pink cabinets and took out a pink umbrella. Bleh. Oh well, it's better than nothing. She handed it over to me and I don't think there's ever been a time I felt happier.

I float to the window and wave at her. "Bye Bonnibel, maybe I'll visit someday."

Her face turned a little red and her head twitched to one side. "Maybe when you learn to call me Princess Bubblegum for once."

I laughed instead. "In your dreams."

I stepped outside the windowsill and jumped. Finn's tree house was about an hour from here. I closed my eyes and sighed. Flying was like being a god somehow. It was always a thrill to soar above the clouds. It wasn't long before I spotted the Tree Fort. My old home. It was a weepy willow that stretched out from everything in the bare field.

I straitened out and went for a dive. I felt the win whistle in my ears and at the last second, I did a three hundred and sixty degree flip. Grounding my feet firmly into the each, I stood up. Not bad, I thought to myself. A little edgy but I stuck the landing. Scoring myself from one to ten, I give myself a nine.

Before I could hesitate, I knocked on the door and waited. Inside I heard a couple shuffling footsteps and before I could stop myself, I felt myself hyperventilating. Calm Calm. I told myself.

I heard a creaking sound and looked up. It was Finn. He was dressed up in his old blue T-shirt and sweat pants. He'd stopped wearing shorts when he was fifteen and though I would never admit it, I liked his new style.

I felt his emotionless eyes meet mine and I attempted a smile.

"Yo, Finn." My voice came out dull and had a slight squeak to it. Pretty rough way to start out.

"Hello Marceline."

_That is it! Longer chapter than usual but whatevs. R&R Cause it makes this girl pretty happy when ya peeps do. Bye!_


End file.
